onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hie Hie no Mi
The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Aokiji. Its name stems from the Japanese word "hiehie", which means "chilly". Strength and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice, as well as control it. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm the way most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. The fruit also seems to allow some teleportation-like travel, likely through the water vapor in the air or something of the like, as Aokiji was able to instantly disappear in Water 7 after speaking to Nico Robin from behind a wall, as well as instantly disappear from his chair and reappear high in the air and launch an assault at Whitebeard. This Devil Fruit has so far not seen any weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However, Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning (presumably along with Bartholomew Kuma, who can push himself away from water, and admiral Kizaru, who seems to be able to move without any regards for gravity whenever he turns into the "light - element" his Logia fruit represents. That way he should be able to prevent falling into water also.). Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Aokiji, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Aokiji can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents by physical contact. Another usage Aokiji demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to get across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Ao Chari. Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. Below is a list of his named techniques: *'Ice Age (氷河時代(アイス･エイジ))': An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Aokiji places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Longring Longland. An alternate version of this is where Aokiji places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland. Not only does it freeze the area, but anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets this version would remain frozen. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Aokiji isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. *'Ice Saber (アイスサーベル)': Aokiji picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. Then he blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged, sword of ice. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. *'Ice Time (アイスタイム)': Aokiji touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive for some time in their icy form, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. *'Ice Block: Partisan (アイス塊(ブロック)「両棘矛」(パルチザン))': Aokiji creates several spears made of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara. *'Ice Time Capsule (アイスタイムカプセル)': Using his powers, Aokiji slowly encases his enemy in ice. It is undetermined if the enemy is killed or simply frozen in place. This was first seen to kill Jaguar D. Saul. *'Partisan (両棘矛 (パルチザン))': Aokiji shoots several spears at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. This was first seen in an attempt to spear Whitebeard, but was shattered before impact. References External Links *Ice - Wikipedia article on ice *Freezing - Wikipedia article on freezing *Ice Age - Wikipedia article on the ice age for which one of Aokiji's moves are named after *Time Capsule - Wikipedia article on time capsules in general for which one of Aokiji's moves are named after *Cryogenics - Wikipedia article on cryogenics *Cryogenics - MSN Encarta article on cryogenics *The Physics of Ice Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia